Indecent Exposure
by Imperfect Being
Summary: BAMDAMMMster prompt challenge number 3. I picked Amy and Chuck catching Shandy in a compromising position.


**BAMDAMMMster prompt challenge. I picked Amy and Chuck catching Shandy in a compromising position. Enjoy my usual smut.**

 **All mistakes are my own since I write on my phone.**

This is not how this roll out was suppose to turn out. Andy covered in her blood, his mind flashing images of her eyes popping out of her eye sockets as she gasped for oxygen. Me holder her tightly to me, trying to get her to calm down. What the hell was she thinking pushing me out of the way and taking that bullet. God dammit Sharon, I can't lose you after I finally worked out the courage to ask you out. Please god I can't lose the one person that means the world to me, I haven't even told her how much I love her.

•3 Hours Earlier•

As the team rolled out and were in position. Sharon was with Andy and Julio. Julie knocked on the door. "LAPD open up!" They waited a few minutes. "Mr. Harris we know your in there, so open up!"Julio yelled.

When Harris didn't open the door, Sharon nodded at let SWAT take down the door. Once the door was broken down they all took positions looking throughout the house. Andy was in the den and didn't see Harris move for behind the china cabinet, Sharon was a few inches away when she saw Harris pointing his gun at Andy. She ran towards Andy yelling.

"Look out Andy, Harris is behind you!"

Andy turned around as saw Harris and the flash and the sound of his gun going off. And Sharon crashing into his body. They feel backwards as she feel on top of him.

He rolled then over and placed his hands on her face yelling at her. "Sharon, oh my god Sharon, Sharon are you hurt?" As he moved his hand he saw blood and then Sharon gasping for air.

"Sharon you need to calm down, just look at me Sharon and focus on my voice." He said checking her body to see where the blood was coming from.

"I...can't...breath..." In between gasping for air. Her back and lungs hurt like hell and her arm and fingers on her right hand were starting to feel numb.

He placed his hands on her face. "I know Sweetheart, you were shot just relax alright. Sharon does anything hurt?"

She shook her head as she tried to relax when she saw her blood on his hands. Dammit he could be such an idiot at times, he realized the panic look in her eyes as she stared at his hands. It became harder for her to breath as blackness was taking over all she could hear was Andy yelling her name and where the hell was the ambulance.

•Present Time•

Andy paced the waiting room waiting to hear anything about Sharon. Louie was starting to get irritated and stood up and grabbed Andy but his upper arms.

"God dammit Flynn will you sit the hell down, you are driving me and everyone else nuts walking back and forth."

"I can't Louie, what if she's dying in there, what if she's in a coma and never wakes up, what will I do without her, and what about her kids?!" He yelled.

Louie finally had enough and slapped his best friend his partner across the face. "You listen here Andrew Flynn, the Captain, I mean Sharon is going to be okay, she's a fighter and the Devil can't die."

Andy rubbed the side of his face and stared wildly at his best friend and nodded his head. "Thanks Louie, but don't you ever slap me again!" As he sat down and placed his head in his hands taking deep breaths in to control his blood pressure.

Louie sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back. "She'll be alright Andy, she'll be okay, she's a fighter."

Andy looked up at his best friend. "Thanks Louie, did Tao get ahold of her kids?"

"Yes, he did, he told them to stay put till we received more information about their mothers condition."

Andy placed his head back into his hand. Then the doors opened and Dr. Wilde called for a Andrew Flynn.

Andy's head flew up and stood up facing the doctor. "That's me I'm

Andrew Flynn."

"Will you please follow me, Sharon Raydor wants to see you."

He walked along with the doctor. "So Sharon is alright? Where was the blood coming from?"

"Sharon has a concussion, her back will bruise from the bullet hitting her ballistic vest. The blood was from her arm the bullet grazed her under arm before hitting her back. She's lucky you cushioned her fall it could have been a lot worse." The doctor opened her door and let Andy walk in first. "I'll give you two some privacy I'll be back shortly." As he walked out and shut the door.

Andy slowly walked up to her bed and lightly touched and cupped her face. "Sharon Raydor don't you ever and I mean ever take a bullet for me ever again!" As he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I'm sorry Andy, I just saw him with the gun pointing at you and I reacted. I'm so sorry Andy." As she kissed his neck.

She moaned as his hand rubbed her back. He pulled away and looked her in her eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

She pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. "It's alright just hold me Andy, please."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm here Sweetheart, I'm here and I'll hold you forever." As he gently ran his hand over her back.

She moaned and ran her nose along his neck and peppered it with kisses. He smiled and kissed her temple. Then her doctor walked in and cleared his throat.

"Alright Sharon your x-rays came back normal I would just like you to stay overnight, alright?"

Sharon nodded her head and squeezed Andy's hand. The doctor looked over at Andy. "You are more than welcome to stay with her since she has a extra bed in her."

Andy looked over at her and raised his eyebrows and winked at her. Sharon smiled and smacked his chest blushing as she looked over at her doctor. Dr. Wilde handed her, her medication. "Just in case you are in pain, well I will leave you two alone, oh and the others may come in and see you. Should I let them in?"

"Yes please, Andy could you help be sit up please?" He helped her up, she only groaned in pain for a seconds and smiled up at Andy as he moved away.

"Alright I'll send them in."

The team came in and greeted her they all laughed as Louie came in a brought her a teddy bear and a balloon that says "Congratulations it's a Girl".

"Thank you Louie." While she rolled her eyes and said it sarcastically.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What this is all they had!"

The team laughed as Andy rolled his eyes and told the team that one time he was stabbed and Louie brought him "Its A Boy" balloon.

Sharon asked Amy if she could stop at her place and grab a change of clothes and a blanket."

"Yes of course Captain, Chuck and I will leave right now. See you soon, I'm glad you are okay." As she lowered herself down and lightly hugged her Captain.

"Thank you Amy." Watching her and Chuck walk away.

Soon the rest of the team left and it was just Andy and her. She patted the space next to him and he looked at her worriedly.

"It's alright Andy, please I just want to lay with you and feel your arms around me." She said.

He crawled into her hospital bed and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest and ran her fingers over his heart. His kissed her head and started massaging her scalp. She hummed and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her hair.

She moved her head and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Andy?"

He smiled and looked over into emerald green eyes. "Yes Sharon."

She took a deep breath and moved her body over his. "I love you Andy, I wanted to tell you earlier but I was afraid." She looked down at his shirt.

He placed his fingers under her chin and smiled lovingly at her. "I love you too Sharon. I wanted to tell you too but I was afraid it was to soon and I didn't want to scare you away."

She smiled and leaned her mouth down on his and kissed him passionately, both moaning as their tongues made contact as they danced around each other. His hand moved back into her hair as his other moved under her gown and gave her butt a light squeeze.

She sat up and straddled his hips and started undoing his buttons, he was mesmerized by her beauty, by her actions as she slowly undid the last button. He helped her take off his dress shirt then his under shirt. He moaned as she ran her fingers over his hairy chest, she rubbed the side of her face in his hairy chest and moaned. She sat back up and started unbuckling his belt.

His hands stopped her, she looked up into his eyes. "Sharon what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Andy?" She replied with a smirk on he face.

He swallowed hard and tighten his hands on hers. "Are you sure about this Sharon? What...what about your back and your arm? I...I don't want to hurt you." His eyes pleading with hers, but also showed desire.

She smiled and lowered her mouth over his and kissed him, then moved to his ear. "Oh I'm sure Andy, I know you won't hurt me and if it does we'll try a different position. I love you Andy and we've taken this old fashion relationship slow enough." She captured his lips again and he moaned into her mouth.

He helped her take off his pants and briefs and slowly removed her hospital gowned. He gasped as he saw her fully naked for the first time. "Your beautiful Sharon." He whispered as his hands traveled over her body, his eyes sparkled with anticipation as his hands covered her warm breast and knead them. He smiled as her head fell back and she moaned his name. He sat up and brought his mouth to her right breast and sucked on her nipple, her hand went into his hair and pushed his face into her breast as she moaned loudly. His mouth placing small kisses in between her breast till his mouth latched onto her other breast. "Oh Andy." She breathed out as she thrusted her center over his twitching shaft.

She lifted her hips up as Andy rubbed his shaft over her opening she slowly lowered herself onto him, as they kissed both swallowing their moans they produced as he sheathed his shaft fully into her warm tight center.

"Oh shit Sharon, god your so tight."

"Andy."

She started thrusting her hips over him enjoying the feel of his shaft pulling in and out of her. His hands moved to her hips pushing her hips harder into him as he went deeper into her.

Her head fell back as his lips descended onto her neck nipping and sucking on her pleasure points making her center wetter had her moans louder. "Oh Andy, yes right there."

"God Sharon, you feel so...fuck." He groaned.

They thrusted faster and his grip tighter on her hips, it hurt but she didn't care it felt good the burning feeling in her gut as she felt her climax coming soon. God she missed this the connection, the feeling of making love, but the mostly she enjoyed the way Andy groaned and moaned her name.

He could feel her getting closer as her walls tightened around him. He placed an hand on her breast and pinched her nipple, Sharon hissed and thrusted harder into him.

"Fuck."

She smiled as she kissed him, then moved to his neck and panted in his ear. "Oh fuck Andy I am so close."

He thrusted into her and stared until beautiful green eyes. "I love you Sharon." As he thrusted harder into her.

She kept her eyes on his chocolate brown eyes as her stomach burnt and soon after her center flowed with her climatic juices as she said his name while her juice splashed between their legs and on the hospital bed, Andy groan and said her name as he came inside her. They held and kissed each other as they rode their climax journey down both panting and smiling at each other.

"Wow, Sharon that was amazing. You are so beautiful." As his hand cupped her face.

She blushed and smiled over at him. "Yes it was amazing, I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

He placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh none of that, I think it was worth the wait. It deepened our relationship and made it was passionate for us and besides I told you I would wait for you, when you were ready." He smiled at her.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss and moaned as he deepened it. They pulled apart and rested their heads against on another. Andy looked over at the chair by the door and saw that's Sharon bag with clothes sitting on top of it.

"Oh shit."

"What? What is it Andy?"

Her eyes followed his and she gasped and placed her hands over face. "Oh my god, Andy...they...they saw us making love." As she buried her face into his naked chest.

He gently wrapped his hands around her then feh their shaking. He placed a hand in her hair. "Oh Sweetheart, it's okay don't cry, shhhhhh."

She pulled away and looked at Andy he saw that in fact she was laughing. "I can't believe Detective Sykes and Chuck saw up making love Andy." She said between laughing.

Andy began to laugh too and moved done hair out if her face. "Well this will be awkward when we get back to work, huh?"

She snorted and looked at Andy. "Well let's get dressed and get some sleep." Andy slowly helped Sharon get out off bed and helped her get dressed in her pajamas. Once they were all dressed he kissed her then helped her in bed. He was about to pull away when she grabbed his hand. He smiled down at her as she pulled him in her bed. Once they were situated he wrapped them in blankets and kissed the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest.

"Good night Sharon." He whispered in her hair.

She hummed as her finger drew a heart over his beating heart. "Good night Andrew."

•35 Minutes Before•

Amy and Chuck came walking into the hospital taking the elevator to Captain Raydor's floor. Once they arrived they walked hand in hand while Chuck carried Raydor's bag.

They stopped in front of her door, while Amy lightly knocked on the door just in case her Captain was sleeping. She knocked again and looked over at Chuck. He shrugged his shoulders then placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door slowly. They both frozen in place as they saw none other than Captain Raydor having sex with Andrew Flynn on the hospital bed.

Chuck quickly placed the bag on the chair and pushed Amy out of the door and closed it quietly. They both looked at each other in amazement.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that, when we walked it." Chuckled Amy.

"No I did not either, damn it's going to be awkward seeing them at work. Specially you Amy, she's your boss." As he laughed. "I didn't know old people could make love like that!"

"Oh my god, all I can see her naked back and part of her ass in my mind and they way they were moaning oh god this is going to be very awkward." As she blushed. "Besides they are not that old, I think it's cute and very romantic. He was worried about her, and he loves her and she sure loves him."

He pulled her along towards the elevator. "You Amy this has turned me on so why don't we go back to one of our places and have our own love making?"

Amy smiled brightly at him and pushed him against the elevator wall. "Your place is closer."

The End


End file.
